


Friendly definitions

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark just wanted to see Kon and hang for a bit, he didn't mean to intrude





	Friendly definitions

Clark was actually in a good mood; the last six months had been doing fairly well in terms of his private life. He and Lex were not trying to kill each other. He and Lex had come to an agreement in terms of Kon and even Kon was coming around to Clark. Everything was doing more than fine for Clark.

Considering how things could be? Clark was thankful for what he had and he would continue t be thankful for what he did have because he really did understand the underlying problems that not just him, the people he was connected to. The problems they had to face.

He was not hiding his face anymore and he was better off for it. He could at least hold his head up in and out of his own city. Things were not how Clark had seen his life going but he could appreciate how the things were turning out.

For starters himself and Kon. Clark had not acted the way he should have and he was sorry about that. How Lex had reacted was how Clark should have acted. Shock or no, Clark had been out of line. Of course Kon had shunned him afterwards. It had taken Dick, Bruce and many others to point out that even with Lex, Kon still used the names that Clark gave him.

That meant everything to Clark with things going on the way they were. Kon was an interesting young man and Clark had lost so much time. He could have been getting to know his son all this time. But he was learning him now. Lex might have gotten the jump on Clark but Clark was still in this race.

Kon was so much like Clark and Lex that it was really scary. He might look like Clark but he looked like Lex too. Clark slowed his flight speed as he laughed to himself. Kon had Lex’s eyes and his laugh. He flirted like Lex did. The way he used to in Smallville. In all the ways that Lex used to that Clark had not known was flirting until years afterwards.

Lex doted and Kon and everyone knew that. Every one knew that Kon-El was the son of Superman and Lex Luthor. Everyone knew that Conner Luthor was really Kon-El. The world was tickled by it and so was Clark because there was a Kon-El Luthor too. Lex really covered every single base that he could and Clark could not even blame him. He wanted that too.

Clark came to a stop outside of Kon’s condo. Kon had been spending less and less time at the Towers recently and Clark got that. People needed their space. He needed time away form the league too. it was not as if he and Bruce lived at the league. It felt so some days but they really did not.

Clark hovered outside the balcony window and rapped against it before he gave a low hiss of dismay when he realized that Kon was not alone.

He was not a prude or anything. It was just that Kon was his son and while he was a man, Clark couldn’t really wrap his head around that fact. he was trying, one had to give him at least that much. Clark was trying to wrap his head around it.

It was nice that Clark dd not have to face this part of Kon often. With Lex it had been countless women. Clark winced as he heard the shifting inside of Kon’s condo. He saw way too much skin before Kon opened the door with his powers. Clark kept his eyes safely at the ceiling.

“Sorry.” Kon sounded amused as he blurred to the closet. Clark gave a slow sigh before Kon laughed again. “Didn’t expect you to come by.” Clark finally looked down to see that Kon at least had a pants on. The girl had a shirt on, Kon’s. her face looked familiar in a weird way.

“It’s my fault I should have said something instead of just coming by.” Clark admitted as he gave the girl another look. Not meta, not league and she did not work with LexCorp but he knew her somehow. Maybe from a page in the planet. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh.” Kon sounded happy to hear that as he laughed. “Thanks Kal.” He and the girl exchanged a long glance before she nodded towards the kitchen. “Uh this is Jessica. She’s my fu-“

“Girlfriend.” Jessica slapped a hand over Kon’s mouth and gave him a long stare. “Were you seriously going to introduce me to your father, Superman as your fuck buddy?” She hissed.

“That’s how you introduced yourself to Lex!” Kon frowned. “That’s exactly what you said when he showed up at my place after the Gala.”

“Yes because Lex Luthor knows how these things goes and the last thing I need is him seeing me as some sort of threat.” Jessica hissed before she smoothed her dark hair back. “Lex Luthor is different from Superman Kon. It’s a different game and a different gaze.”

“This is that corporate switch up thing again.” Kon groaned before he laughed. “But I offered to date you and you turned me down.”

“Of course I did.” Jessica looked scandalized. “The plans your Dad has for you and the plans my family have for me? They don’t cross paths Kon. And Lex Luthor would eat my family for breakfast. I want him to think me as temporary. I want him to consider me nothing more than a useful playmate that will teach you things. It’s different from having the actual superhero thinking me some sort of sleaze attached to his son.”

“Wow.” Clark whispered when Jessica left the bedroom to go into the kitchen. “I-“ Well at least he knew why she looked so familiar. “A heiress?” He grinned at Kon. “You have some serious pull. She’s different to how people write about her.”

“On our first meeting I rescued her limo.” Kon snorted. “She shot the hand off a thug that tried to kidnap her, took me to a club then made me take her home. I’m just following in her wake.” He glanced after where she had left with a smile. “It’s because of her that I’m taking this break for school thing seriously. Lex’s delighted.”

“Oh he must love her.” Clark murmured before he shook his head. “I really didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see you for a bit after I got off my shift. Wanted to see if you wanted to catch a bite to eat or go flying.” Clark felt awkward thinking about how he had just crashed in. “Next time I’ll just call.”

“What?” Kon snorted. “No way, come if you want to come. We overslept anyway. She’ll be gone in twenty minutes.” Kon gave a happy sigh before he stretched. “We can have breakfast with her, she can dazzle you for a bit and we can go for that flight.” That smile was all Lex there. “I like when you come look for me Clark don’t think differently.”


End file.
